These Things Happen
by RotatinMyTires
Summary: Miscommunication has presented another roadblock to Fitz and Olivia, pushing her further way.
1. Chapter 1

8 years she waited. Preparations for the house in Vermont were beginning to take place. Olivia even began to pack her apartment up. She even had Stephen come back to run OPA. Olivia was about to become former President Fitzgerald Grant III's girl. So she thought. She decided to take a break from packing to catch up with the news cycle. She had no clue that those 8 years of waiting would grow longer.

"It's been a week since former POTUS Grant has left office and he's already found love. He made history by becoming the first sitting president to divorce in office when he divorced Representative Mellie Grant at the beginning of last year. His new love interest's name? Laila Ramone, former runway model turned activist. They've been spotted out a few times together and close sources confirm that they are indeed a couple." Kimberly Mitchell reported

The biggest knot turned up in Olivia's stomach. She gagged and she began to shake. Her entire body went numb. She located her phone which was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She dialed Cyrus.

"Who's the source?" Olivia demanded

"Hi, hello, how are you, Olivia? I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What source are you talking about?" Cyrus replied

"The source confirming Fitz and Laila's relationship. How long have you known?" Olivia asked

"Oh, Liv. I'm the damned source. I told him to tell you. I shoulda made him call you then and there. They've been together about a month. I'm sorry, dear." Cyrus apologized

"But what about him and I? Vermont? Mayor and jam?" Olivia sobbed

"I have no clue what you're talking about beyond you and him. He didn't mention that." Cyrus honestly answered

"Because he had his own agenda and it didn't matter. Let him know I'm still moving to the house. Goodbye Cyrus." Olivia replied

Cyrus turned to Fitz with a furrowed brow. "Sir, you might want to call Olivia. She knows about you and Laila."

"Cyrus, what did you do?" Fitz boomed

"I did like you asked." Cyrus answered

"No, it sounds like you leaked Laila and I's "relationship" in an effort to keep Olivia and I apart once again." Fitz yelled

"Sir, you might want to keep your voice down. You're forgetting what her father said he'd do." Cyrus reminded

"I'm aware but all that was said to take place while I was still president and as of a week ago, that's a position I no longer hold. I'm going to be with Olivia." Fitz shot back

"Well she sounded like she didn't want anything to do with you. However she said she was still going to the Vermont house or something." Cyrus replied

"You know what? You've become the bitterest son of a bitch since James was killed and you want everyone around you to suffer. I refuse to let you keep me from the absolute love of my life that I now have to fight to get back. I'll die before she thinks I don't want to be with her. You know it's strictly business with Laila. We had few too many drinks and there happened to be cameras around. Somehow I think you had something to do with that. I need Olivia more than my last breath." Fitz rambled

"So the death notice you've placed over your head means nothing? This is not some tv show! You don't get a reset button. Once you're dead, you're fucking dead! I can't have that happen!" Cyrus screamed back

"No one is asking you to stay around. You have a beautiful little girl to raise. I suggest you go be involved with her life. I won't be needing your services if it pertains to anything other than politics. Goodbye Cyrus." Fitz said in a hushed tone

Fitz walked to his hotel room, plopped on the bed and took out his flask containing his scotch and took a swig. His ranch in Santa Barbara was being renovated which had him stuck in DC for a week. He turned the tv on discovering the news of his "relationship" being talked about on every channel's news cycle. Disgusted with what he was seeing, he turned the tv off again. He laid back and bed and felt tears running down his face. He pulled his phone out to dial Olivia's number, 555-0134. It rang 2 times before she picked up, so he thought.

"Olivia? Hello? Please say something." Fitz begged

Olivia stared at the phone, sobbing. She muted her line so he couldn't hear her. Fitz called out once more.

"Sweet Baby, I'm sorry. Just say something back to me, let me explain. I need you, I love you, please." Fitz begged

Olivia hung the phone and curled up and cried herself to sleep. Fitz drank more from his flask and fell asleep, fully dressed.

* * *

**One week later**

Olivia was settled in the new house just fine. She never thought she'd seriously be making jam but it was new hobby she was very fond of. She even decided to take some of the jam to the farmer's market to sell. She did a lot of reading bad stayed away from social media. It had only been a week and Olivia was in the groove of things. Fitz called almost every night at the same time. Olivia didn't answer most of the calls. Fitz would leave voicemails, lengthy ones that she'd play over and over. She longed to hear her voice but wasn't ready to talk to him. The love of her life was busy wooing another woman. She couldn't believe it. She felt empty, part of her wished he died in the assassination attempt cause at least she'd know he woulda died loving only Olivia. She felt alone and rejected. Most nights she'd fall asleep on the couch with a bottle of wine in front of her. She contemplated going back to DC but her gut wouldn't let her. One rare night she actually slept in the bed, she had a very vivid dream. Fitz was in bed with her, playing in her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Mhhhmm, I love you so much Sweet Baby. I want to spend the rest of my life making sweet love to you." Fitz said

"Babe, we can't just make love all the time. What about the children?" Olivia asked

"We can ship them to boarding school and continue to make love." Fitz answered

"No. They need us, what if we get tired?" Olivia asked once more

"We can take a break and continue." Fitz said as he began to tickle Olivia

"Fitz!" Olivia hollered out before rolling over and waking up.

She scanned the bed and found herself alone. The smile that had been plastered on her face disappeared. She hopped out of the bed to go get a glass of wine. She froze as she came down the grand staircase.

"Hi." Fitz said in a raspy voice

"Hi." Olivia replied through tears.

* * *

_**New story! This draws inspiration from real life and plays on my idea of what will happen if Fitz divorces Mellie. Named after G-Eazy's album. Lemme know what you think!**_


	2. With Each Beat Of My Heart

"Say something." Fitz begged

Olivia began to cry and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. She climbed in the bed, grabbed her body pillow and began to sob loudly and uncontrollably. Fitz followed her into the room. He watched as she attempted to cry all the pain away. Tears formed in his eyes. Fitz kicked his shoes off and climbed in the bed, laying face to face with Olivia. She peered over the top of her body pillow, her eyes reminiscent of a small child who had just lost her puppy. She wiped the tears from her face and stared back into Fitz's stormy blue grey eyes.

"Why are you here?" Olivia whispered

"You weren't answering my calls and a little birdie told me you'd be here." Fitz replied

"Cyrus." Olivia said

"Yes, Cyrus." Fitz said

"You left me." Olivia whined

"I know." Fitz said

"You didn't wait for me." Olivia whined once more

"I know, I'm sorry." Fitz apologized

"You're supposed to be here with me. Going to the farmer's market every other day. Vouching for my jam because you taste test every batch. You said you love me but you aren't here. You're whisking some supermodel around. I love you." Olivia sobbed

"Olivia, I'm here now. That's all that matters. I'm going to be your taste tester, in every sense of the word. Laila is a non factor. That same little birdie got carried away. I, LOVE, YOU. Now, forever. I'll be loving you always." Fitz proclaimed

"I love you too." Olivia said

Fitz paused and began to sing their favorite song. "You are my first breath,

my first smile and my morning cup of tea. Yours is the love that I pray for,

before I go to sleep. From the time I saw your face, I knew no other could erase. My loving you with each beat of my heart."

"We're here. This is Vermont. I make jam but you aren't mayor yet. You're here." Olivia sleepily whispered

"Yes, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes and get some rest, beautiful." Fitz said before placing a kiss on her forehead

The two fell asleep soon after, with Fitz holding her. He woke up before she did in the morning. It had been so long since they fell asleep together, he almost forgot what it was like. There was so much peace in her face, peace he knew he was responsible for. Her breaths were short and calming. A smile crept on his face. He was here, with the love of his life. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. No more strategy meetings, annoying briefings, no more pretending he was happy. Pure silence, waking up when he pleased, fresh jam and his Livvy. He smiled at the thought and pulled Liv's body into his. He planted gentle kisses along her jawline, causing her to stir.

"I'm going to make it up to you for being so patient these 8 years. Thank you for waiting for me." Fitz whispered

"I love you." Olivia said groggily

"I love you." Fitz replied

"You're still here." Olivia whispered

"I'm still here." Fitz repeated back

"I'm not dreaming. I fell asleep with you and I wake up to you." Olivia muttered

"I'm right here, Sweet Baby." Fitz said in a reassuring tone

Olivia chuckled lightly and began to ramble on. "I'd have this dream where we'd be in bed, just like now and you were begging me to stay in bed, just so we could make love all day. Then I blurt something out about kids, I don't know how many we had but there were children. You'd tickle me, then kiss me and I'd wake up. Every night I'd have that dream and it's true this time."

"Well it's partly true." Fitz started

"What are you getting at?" Olivia asked

"For one, there aren't any children. Two, we haven't made love since that last time in the Oval almost a month ago. And the last time here? When I showed you the house." Fitz answered

"Well, let's get to it." Olivia said in a seductive tone

"Not quite yet. I have something to ask you." Fitz said seriously

"Go on." Olivia nervously stammered

"Livvy, for almost a decade, you've stood by my side. First as my most trusted advisor and now as the love of my life. You have stayed when others woulda most definitely left. You helped nurse me through the assassination attempt, the divorce and every scandal. You've made me into me. The man my father said I'd never be. We never did things traditional but I need to start doing right by you. I know slow isn't our speed but, I need to take it slow. I need the world to fall in love with you like I have. Olivia, reach into my pocket and grab that box."

Olivia opened the square box and a piece of paper fell out. Under that sat a small black box. The paper read as such

_**"Liv,**_

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

_**Yes [_] No [_] Maybe [_]**_

_**Fitz"**_

She opened the box and was stunned by the princess cut, white gold 3 karat diamond promise ring. She was blown away.

"It's juvenile but so is me not courting you the proper way. I love you, what's your answer?" Fitz nervously asked

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe? No I'm kidding, the answer is yes a million times." Olivia answered

Fitz took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Olivia's left ring finger. He smiled as she admired the ring.

"How does that dream end?" Fitz asked

"What dream?" Olivia asked with a confused tone

"The reoccurring dream you'd been having." Fitz replied

"Oh, you'd tickle me and I scream your name." Olivia answered quickly

"So something like this?" Fitz asked before beginning his tickle assault

"FITZ!" Olivia squeaked

The tickle battle went on for 10 minutes, Fitz tapping out first. They both laid down, out of breath staring into each other's eyes.

"Hi." Fitz said

"Hi." Olivia replied

* * *

**_I bet you thought I was gonna have him propose? Not yet! But this chapter pretty much speaks for itself. Vermont is happening at least here. Lemme know what you think in the review section! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 and this time, Olivia once again woke up to Fitz. He fell asleep on her chest like a small boy. She ran her fingers thru his curly brown hair, admiring how peaceful he looked sleeping. A small smile crept upon her face followed by light laughter. She gently rubbed his back and took a peak at the alarm clock which read 9:30am. Given how deep Fitz was sleeping, he hadn't slept past 9:30 probably since college. Olivia began to quietly sing one of his favorite songs to gradually wake him up.

_"Darling, you send me. I know you, send me. Darling, you send me. Honest you do, honest you do." _

Fitz began to stir a little.

_"At first I thought it was infatuation, but ooh, it's lasted so long. Now I find myself wanting to marry you and take you home." _

Fitz's eyes fluttered open and groggily began to sing along

_"Whenever I'm with you. I know, I know when I'm near you. Honest you do." _

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Olivia teased

"Good morning, Livvy. Did you sleep okay?" Fitz asked

"I slept amazing and I know you did as well. You fell asleep mid sentence last night." Olivia giggled

"And what time was that?" Fitz inquired

"11:30ish. I shoulda took a picture. You were struggling so much to stay awake. I guess playing in your curls did it for you." Olivia replied

"And it's 9:34 now? Wow I haven't slept this long since college I think. I was listening to your heartbeat too, that always soothes me. Oh and laying on my two favorite pillows helped as well." Fitz said

"I forgot how much you love them." Olivia answered

"Mhmm. Gimme kiss please?" Fitz asked

Olivia lightly pecked him. They rested on each other's foreheads, smiling. Olivia was waking up to her perfect man once more and she couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to go start breakfast." Olivia said

"Let's have breakfast in bed." Fitz winked

Fitz sat up in bed, moved his hand in between Olivia's legs and his face pressed up against hers. Olivia's breath hitched and her eyes grew big. Fitz's hand crept to the waistband of her pants, causing Olivia to breathe harder. He slowly made his way to her core, slipping two fingers inside of her. He massaged her clit, making her lose control.

"No, sit up. You can't lay back until you come for me." Fitz whispered

Olivia began letting small moans out and let her hands wander to Fitz's waistband and inside his pants, finding his rock hard member. She began stroking him.

"You come for me." Olivia demanded

The two found themselves in competition to see who could make who come undone first.

"Shiiittttt. Oh Fitz. Babe, baby." Olivia yelled out in pleasure

Fits removed his fingers from inside her as Olivia did the same. She gave him a weak smile as she watched Fitz lick his fingers clean

"You taste so good, my favorite thing to eat is you." Fitz said

"You haven't eaten me, you just had a taste." Olivia teased

"Take off your clothes, now." Fitz demanded

Olivia did as she was told, giving Fitz a show as she came out of her bed clothes. Her body was still a little shaky from that first go found but she didn't mind it. She laid back as Fitz climbed on top of her and slid between her legs. He kissed her down her body, sending chills down her spine. You could tell Fitz was thoroughly aroused. His ears were beet red and his usual blue eyes were a deep gray. His manhood was bulging through his boxers, begging to be released. He gave Olivia one final look before he began to lick her flower. Olivia went wild, the arch in her back grew and she began to pull away. Fitz only pulled her in closer. Moments later, Olivia climaxed once again, pushing Fitz's head away.

"I forgot how good at that you were." Olivia said weakly

"It's my super power." Fitz boasted

"I love that super power. I've missed it." Olivia replied

"I've missed performing it." Fitz said as he sat up

"I bet you have. Looks like another super power needs to be performed." Olivia pointed out

"Yes, he's at full attention and dying to reunite with an old friend." Fitz went on

"Mhmm, that old friend misses him a lot. It's been what, a month?" Olivia continued

"A very long month. I'm aching to perform this super power." Fitz said

"Well what are you waiting for? Go slow. You know how tight I can be." Olivia reminded

"Yes and I love how tight you get." Fitz replied

Olivia laid back once again, Fitz slid between her legs and began teasing Olivia. He planted kisses on her neck, breasts, lips, and shoulders. He tortuously dragged his manhood against her thighs, pulling moans out of her. He slowly slid inside of her, while staring into her eyes. He pumped slow, yet hard. They never broke eye contact, the faces Olivia were making was motivation for him to keep going. She yelled his name as she seemed to climax over and over. Olivia had a tight grip on his curls and was biting his shoulder blades.

"Do you want me to stop? Are you okay?" Fitz asked

"No, I'm fine. Keep going. Go deeper." Olivia breathlessly answered

"Hold on." Fitz replied

Fitz picked Olivia up, still inside of her. He was on his knees and had Olivia by her waist as he slammed in and out of her. He reached deeper than before, driving Olivia insane.

"Babyyyy, I'm coming. Oh shit, I love it when you make me cum." Olivia hollered out

"I love being inside of you. Shhhh- oh my God, I'm coming too." Fitz replied

Fitz laid Olivia on her back and removed himself from inside her. He kissed her forehead and laid at her side.

"Not to say that wasn't amazing, but I need real food now. How about you?" Fitz asked

"Never thought you'd ask. Let's get cleaned up." Olivia replied

They hopped in the shower together, cleaning each other's bodies. After their shower, they headed downstairs to whip up some breakfast. Fitz was greeted with a package laying on the counter as the two finished cooking. There was nothing on the outside of the small package other than FTG3. Fitz's heart dropped as he realized who this package was from. Fitz hastily opened the package while Olivia fixed their plates. He reached inside and pulled out a positive pregnancy test with a note attached.

**_"We need to talk." LR_**

I know it's been a minute but the inspiration just hit me yesterday. Fitz and Liv's first time together as BF & GF was nice right? Vermont is happening but it may have hit a snag cause Laila is pregnant! Lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz froze as he looked at the positive pregnancy test. He knew there was a chance of her turning up pregnant, they woke up next to each other naked after a wild night of drinking a couple of months ago. Laila swore nothing happened. Fear quickly turned to anger as Fitz began to put two and two together. This stunk of Cyrus. His ears began to turn red and the vein in his forehead began to bulge. Olivia happened to look back from the stove to see Fitz with anger buried in his brows.

"Fitz? Are you okay, honey?" Olivia asked

"Cyrus won't stop. This was in the package." Fitz answered in a monotone

Olivia glanced at the package and became uncomfortable.

"A pregnancy test and a note.. From Laila?" Olivia worriedly asked

"Yes, allegedly. We never had sex but there's this time after her charity's benefit ball, we woke up naked. She says I blacked out before we could. This stinks of Cyrus, terribly. Plus, she woulda showed up to the house or called, she likes to deliver bad news in person." Fitz replied

"Call her and make sure this isn't a stunt she was coaxed into." Olivia whispered

"I most definitely will. Last I knew, she was in Southern Cali, it's a bit early to call now. So it's Tuesday, isn't that market day? I think we should go." Fitz diverted

"Are you sure? We can have a lazy day in." Olivia pushed

"No, I want to be in Vermont at the farmer's market with my amazing, gorgeous and breath-taking girlfriend, Olivia." Fitz stated proudly

"Okay, I didn't get a chance to make any jam so we'll buy some. Is that fine with you?" Olivia asked

"Perfectly fine with me." Fitz answered quickly

The two got dressed swiftly and also happened to be coincidently matching. They both had on white sweaters layered under blue peacoats, light washed denim jeans and brown Doc Marten boots. Olivia giggled at the sight and stated the obvious.

"Honey, we match!" Olivia chuckled

Fitz smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they headed out to the black town car. The entire ride there, they held hands and sang along to the radio.

**_"Can I have ya daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes cause I really need to know."_**

Olivia laughed at how hard Fitz enunciated that line as if Eli Pope was driving them. This sent Olivia into a belly aching laugh attack.

**_"I'm gonna marry her anyway! Marry that girl. No matter whatcha say. Marry that girl! And we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so rude?"_**

Olivia grabbed Fitz's face and planted the largest kiss on his lips. They smiled and began laughing once more.

"I like your singing." Olivia complimented

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" Fitz joked

They finally arrived at the market and stepped out of the car hand in hand. Shoppers were shocked to see the former president out with Liv as it had been "confirmed" Laila and Fitz were a couple. Luckily, there were no paparazzi to make it worse. Just curious citizens with camera phones. They both knew in a matter of hours, social media would be a blaze with their names and pictures everywhere but they didn't care at all.

"I like Olivia better for you!" A shopper exclaimed

"Are you guys visiting?" Another shopper asked

Questions of the same sort were being fired off and Fitz boldly decided to answer.

"Thank you and no we aren't visitors, we're residents. Yes Olivia was my most trusted advisor throughout my presidency. She gave sound advice even when she left to start her own consulting firm. Even after I expressed my attraction towards Miss Pope after my divorce, she gracefully shot me down and I took up residence in the friend zone. With a bit of persistence and a lot of prayer and supplication, I escaped that dreadful place as Miss Pope recently accepted my proposal to be boyfriend and girlfriend. As for Laila, she is a dear friend, whom will always have my support for being the brace and diligent activist for women of color. You will see Miss Pope and I every Tuesday and Thursday because this woman makes amazing jam that I cannot eat all by myself. I ask for you guys' blessing to join the community and ask to not be treated as President of these United States. I've retired that position to Madam President Clinton. I'm just Fitz Grant, a resident of this sleepy town like the rest of you." Fitz rambled

The residents clapped and continued about their day. Olivia picked up some fresh veggies and fruits to cook for dinner that night. They were stopped for a couple selfies here and there but most part left to themselves. They stopped at a few of the jam stands and picked up a couple jars. Unlike the car ride there, this one was silent. Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder as he played in her hair.

"Livvy? What does your hair look like curly?" Fitz wondered

"You must want to see it. You've seen it, right?" Olivia asked

"Well in pictures, yes. I want to experience them. Can you describe them?" Fitz inquired

"For starters, it's a little shorter when it's curly but very, very bouncy. Sometimes if I leave my hair to dry without putting anything in it, it shrinks up." Olivia answered

"What do you mean shrink up? Like how?" Fitz confusingly asked

"Black hair experiences crazy shrinkage. It just makes our hair look shorter than it really is. It'll shrink up past my ears without doing anything to it." Olivia cheerfully answered

"But your hair is so long. I wanna see it curly." Fitz giddily refuted

"I know and you'll see what I'm talking about." Olivia assured

"Okay good. Seeing as we're gonna be together forever, I wanna get used to seeing the curls. I wonder if they're as immaculate as mine." Fitz joked

"In your dreams! My curls will make you go weak!" Olivia shot back

"You do that with your hair straight so your argument is invalid." Fitz smirked

"Touché. But they're pretty nice. You'll see, I think you'll like them better than the straight her." Olivia said

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing. A curly-haired Olivia? The world isn't ready!" Fitz proclaimed

"Mhmm, I love you." Olivia giggled

"I love you." Fitz replied.


End file.
